Selfish
by in.the.palm.of.your.hand
Summary: Tamaki was selfish, according to Haruhi, and she was going to tell him too.


**Okay, so sue me, I wrote a TamakiXHaruhi fic. Thing is I saw subbed episode 25 yesterday (and two days ago the RAW version) and probably because of that I dreamed about episode 26 this night. And I know the story may turn out to be really weird, but this is how I saw it in my dream, literally (okay, apart from the fact that Haruhi told everything with puppets (don't ask, it's weird) XD). Please enjoy the story and leave a review.**

XxX

"So after the festival, the Host Club shall be disbanded."

Tamaki's voice was loud, clear and grave. Haruhi looked at her blonde friend, eyes widening and eyebrows disappearing underneath her fringe. _No_, she thought, _no, it won't._ Her eyes turned to the Eclair woman, who was smiling slightly, hey blue eyes shining with, unmistakably, slyness, giving Haruhi the impression she was extremely satisfied. Her throat felt dry and sore. She looked at the other Hosts, willing them to say something, but they were just as stunned as she was. Hunny's eyes were watering and he held his bunny tightly with one hand, the other one reaching up to Mori's jacket, who, himself, had a blank expression on his face. The twins were gaping at their lord, both identical. And Kyouya just didn't say anything, but his eyes were gravely cast down at the floor. So... she had to do it.

She cleared her throat and said, "What?"

Tamaki looked at her, his eyes empty, "You heard me, Haruhi. I've decided to be enga-"

"What?" Haruhi's voice boomed through the room. She shook her head and felt the rage boiling up inside of her. What about them? How could he just announce that he'd leave them as soon as possible and stand there so stupidly? She decided to also say that out loud.

"How can you do that? How can you announce the end of the Host Club just like that? How can you stand there so stupidly? Have you even thought the least bit about our feeling and our opinions?"

Tamaki's eyes widened, "Haruhi, I ... I did, I wa-"

"No, you didn't!" She interrupted him rudely and walked forward until she was right in front of him. "No, you didn't," she whispered. She then grabbed his arm and pulled him down the stairs, making him stagger behind her.

Stairs descended, she stood before him, still holding his arm and pointing at the other Host Club members.

"How about them? If you get engaged to that... that... _awful_ woman" - Eclair's eyebrows shot up at that statement - "and get married to her, you'll leave us. Is that what you want? Do you never want to see us again?" She searched his face for an answer, her eyes watering slightly. Tamaki just looked stunned and shook his head ever so slightly, slowly.

"Because I don't, Tamaki. I do want to see you again. I don't want you just to walk out of my life, whether the reason is good or bad. And I didn't think you were the person who would leave me that quickly." The tears were streaming freely down her face now. She still found it weird that the other members didn't do a thing. Were they stupid? When she looked at Tamaki, she saw that he looked lost. Like a boy left alone by his parents in a dark, dark forest. And that angered her. It wasn't as if he didn't have a will. So she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. Tamaki just let the blow wash over him; he fell to the floor.

Haruhi looked down at him, "You deserved that, for being selfish and getting Kyouya hit by his father." She knew shouldn't blame him for that, but she did anyway. "And you deserve this too," she sat down on him, probably bound to suffocate him in quite some time, and slapped him again, the tears filling her eyes once more, "for letting your grandmother rule your life and leaving your mother. And this too," as she hit him, this time less hard, he just stared at her blankly, "for getting engaged to a woman you hardly know and just leaving us."

Hikaru stepped forward slightly to stop Haruhi from hitting Tamaki even more, but the others held him back, Kyouya shaking his head at him and mouthing, _Let her._

As Haruhi cried, she stomped her fist softly on his chest, not having the power to do anything else. "And most of all... for leaving me, seemingly not caring about how I feel about you. Or about wether I love you or not. Because I do. And because you don't... because you don't think about that sort of things. Because I've grown to care for you all, so much."

And then she collapsed, crying her eyes out and getting his shirt wet. Tamaki stared up at the ceiling and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

The blue-eyed woman, at the top of the stairs stared at them, then turned around and left through the door, silently. And when she was gone, Tamaki finally opened his mouth to say something.

"I never knew. Here I am, thinking I made the right decision in my life. Deciding to stop getting you all in trouble, to stop getting the club in trouble. Because I'm always being selfish and don't think about how you all feel about the things I decide. So I thought I made the right decision, that I did the best thing I could do. Stopping me from bothering you any longer. And now you're telling me this. Telling me you love me, telling me the things I have wanted to hear since the first day I noticed you were a girl, maybe even since the first day I met you..."

Haruhi's sobs had subsided slightly and now was sniffing quietly, taking in his words. She raised her head, making him loosen his grip around her, and looked at him, her eyes red from crying, her throat sore. "I'm sorry for hitting you."

Tamaki shook his head, "As you said, I deserved it." His eyed roamed her face. "I'm sorry for not thinking about your and the other's feelings about this correctly. I misjudged you. Gomen. And also... for what I'm about to do now."

He pulled her down with one hand, her eyes widening, his other hand finding a way to her cheek and pressed his lips to hers.

And Haruhi kind of flipped. She didn't really know where to put her hands, so she flapped them about, but then decided to crease his nicely ironed shirt by gripping it tightly. After the shock that he had started kissing her wore off, she relaxed and closed her eyes. Not really remembering that there were more people in the room, or that there was another person there who pained it quite to see her doing this.

Until Kyouya scraped his throat, opened his notebook and started scribbling quickly, his hand flying across the page. "I see," he said. "So, now that this is solved, we should all get going. There's work to do and we have to clear up the mess from the guests. Haruhi, you debt is being raised by 10,000 yen, because you hit your superior, which means a thousand more customers." He turned and started walking to the door. Before he exited, however, he turned to see six flabbergasted faces staring at him and Tamaki raising slightly, leaning back on his hand, Haruhi still sitting on him. "Well," he said, "come on! We haven't got all night!" He closed the door behind him.

And there were sniggers, and then there was laughter. And everyone turned to Haruhi, because she had her hands clutching her stomach and was laughing so extremely loud that the other couldn't help but join in. And during laughing, she flung her arms around Tamaki's neck and hugged him tightly, never to let go again.

**The End**

XxX

**Okay, this probably won't ever happen in the real thing, but this is my dreamy episode 26. Thank you for reading :) I hope you enjoyed it. I still can't believe that Ouran High School Host Club is almost at its end, but I'm sure a marathon can make me feel slightly better. And the manga does wonders too.**

**Do review, please.**


End file.
